


Louve et Vipère

by KarenKilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Alarra Stark s'introduit à Port-Réal au cours du sac de la ville, elle sauve la princesse et ses enfants. Des Stark vont donc au Sud.





	1. Port-Réal

Loup Fougueux.

Loup Silencieux.

Louve Froide.

Louve Passionnée.

Loup Prudent.

C'était ainsi qu'était décrit les cinq enfants de Lord Rickard Stark et de Lyarra Stark, pourtant chaque enfant était bien plus que le surnom donné. 

Alarra Stark était d'ailleurs en train de prouver à quel point elle n'était pas froide, se faufilant dans les passages secrets de Port-Réal, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits de destruction, de violence, tandis qu'elle restait concentrée sur son objectif. La troisième enfant de Lord Stark était horrifiée par le comportement des soldats Lannister, cependant elle savait très bien qu'à elle seule, même avec ses quatre ombres, elle ne ferait pas le poids contre une armée entière. Surtout vu que les hommes étaient pris par le goût du sang, des hurlements et de la souffrance, par le désir aussi.... Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas leur donner une leçon, leur faire payer pour chaque souffrance causée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'elle touchait enfin au but.

Alarra n'avait jamais pensé être une bonne personne, elle connaissait le rôle qui était attendu de sa part, à savoir être belle, silencieuse pour être une bonne épouse, savoir tenir une maison et coudre, et surtout savoir obéir, que ce soit à son père ou au mari qu'il souhaiterait qu'elle épouse. Même les femmes de la famille Stark devaient se plier à ces règles, enfin en théorie. Alarra connaissait les règles et savait quand s'y plier, mais elle savait aussi quand il fallait protester, quand elle pouvait agir, frôler la limite sans la franchir totalement. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours agi, elle avait eu de la chance en ayant une sœur plus jeune qu'elle, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il fallait attendre, réfléchir aux conséquences, et un frère qui était dans le même moule. Et qui était aussi plus qu'heureux de lui apprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Grâce à eux, ses actions avaient été considéré acceptables, ou étaient passées inaperçues.

Alarra se souciait de sa famille, des gens de Winterfell et des gens du Nord. Elle avait été élevé ainsi, néanmoins elle était prête à aller beaucoup plus loin pour protéger sa famille que pour représenter le Nord. Elle aimait Winterfell, c'était là où elle avait grandi, et elle adorait son petit frère Benjen, cependant elle n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire tandis que Ned menait le Nord à la guerre, à la rébellion contre la famille royale. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée, elle détestait le roi, détestait ses actions et elle ne le pleurerait pas s'il devait mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, y compris l'assassinat de son père. De son côté en revanche, elle avait d'autres priorités, priorités dont elle ne pouvait pas se charger si Robert Baratheon se trouvait dans les parages. 

Elle n'avait jamais compris le lien qui unissait Ned avec ce ... Robert, ils avaient grandi ensemble certes mais ils n'avaient rien en commun. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son idiot de frère avait eu l'idée de parler d'un mariage entre Lyanna et Robert. Alors que l'homme avait déjà plusieurs bâtards, cela même alors qu'il avait été fiancé à sa sœur et qu'il était .... tout l'opposé d'un homme d'honneur. Il buvait trop, s'emportait trop aisément, mais surtout, et le plus gros problème qu'elle avait avec lui, il était incapable de voir Lyanna comme elle était réellement. Elle n'était pas une demoiselle qui allait s'évanouir devant la vue du sang ou quoique ce soit du genre, Lyanna n'avait jamais été du genre demoiselle en détresse et ça Baratheon ne semblait pas le comprendre. 

Elle n'avait pas non plus apprécié que l'homme lui fasse des avances. Il avait été saoul et un bon coup entre les jambes puis sur la tête avait suffi mais ce n'était pas une raison. 

Non elle n'aimait pas Robert Baratheon et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas pour sa sœur, elle n'avait cependant pas pensé que Lyanna irait jusque là. Qu'elle s'enfuirait sans un mot, sans une explication avec le prince héritier en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ? Ils étaient devenus fous ? Inconscients ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle comptait bien le demander à Lyanna, enfin si elle se trouvait ici. Elle comptait aussi lui hurler dessus, mais ça attendrait un peu. Elle avait beau comprendre pourquoi Lyanna avait cherché à fuir Robert, il y avait d'autres moyens. Des moyens avec des conséquences bien moins graves. Cependant c'était trop tard pour le regretter, les choses étaient malheureusement ainsi, ils devaient faire avec.

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est par là Milady ?" demanda une de ses ombres. 

"Oui je suis sûre Sandor." elle acquiesça sans se retourner, empruntant un autre tunnel. 

Si une année, ou même quelques mois auparavant, on lui aurait dit qu'elle serait dans les tunnels de Port-Réal avec deux direwolf, un shadowcat et un gamin, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant elle était là, avec un direwolf qu'elle avait trouvé non loin du Mur, qu'elle avait voulu voir il y a quelques années. Brandon avait accepté de l'y accompagner, lui aussi curieux et il avait aussi accepté de garder le secret quand aux direwolfs. Ils en avaient trouvé deux, un pour lui et un pour elle, ils avaient ensuite choisi de se taire. Leur père, encouragé par le fichu maestre, cherchait à unir la famille Stark avec des familles du Sud, et de l'Ouest, ça aurait fait très mauvais genre de voir des direwolfs, un symbole si emblématique du Nord. Surtout vu l'opinion de leur père quand à tout ce qui concernait ce qui se trouvait au delà du Mur. Il avait mieux valu garder le secret. C'était aussi pour ça que ça avait été elle qui les avait gardé lorsque Brandon avait eu l'horrible idée de se rendre à la capitale pour attaquer le prince héritier...

Mais qu'est ce qui était passé dans l'esprit de son aîné ? Il était incapable de réfléchir lui aussi ou quoi ? 

Comme si le roi, même s'il avait été sain d'esprit, aurait apprécié la menace faite envers son héritier. Pire encore lorsqu'il était fou et surtout paranoïaque. 

Néanmoins via Tempête, le direwolf de Brandon, Alarra avait réussi à garder espoir. C'était probablement fou et idiot, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'idée qu'il aurait forcément réagi s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Brandon. Bien sûr elle avait entendu les rumeurs, elle savait que son père était mort, tué par les flammes, brûlé vif. Mais Brandon, elle avait encore de l'espoir, peut-être avait-il était réanimé ? Sauvé ? Un moyen de faire pression sur les Stark. Alarra ne savait pas, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait aussi savoir si Lyanna se trouvait dans la capitale. 

Elle ne le pensait pas, il aurait vraiment fallu une crise de folie pour que le couple pense que ce soit une bonne idée, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait preuve d'intelligence ou de bon sens, alors elle ne pouvait pas effacer totalement la possibilité. 

"C'est la voix de Gregor." dit doucement Sandor, tandis qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés en entendant des gens devant eux. Deux personnes. Et apparemment une d'entre elle était Gregor Clegane, le frère aîné de Sandor, le fou qui avait eu l'idée de brûler son petit frère pour avoir osé lui prendre quelque chose. Un homme réputé pour sa violence et son côté sans pitié. Un homme très fort physiquement et donc très dangereux. Un homme que Sandor haïssait. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il était avec elle en ce moment et pas dans l'armée Lannister qui était en train de mettre à sac Port-Réal. Le fait que son frère était un chevalier de la famille Lannister, qu'il était respecté à l'Ouest des Sept Couronnes tandis que lui était vu comme un moins que rien, comme un monstre même à cause de son visage. 

"Tu n'as qu'à te charger de la gamine. Je m'occupe de sa mère et du gamin. On doit tous les avoir, ordre de Lord Lannister." disait Gregor, elle n'aurait pas su reconnaître sa voix, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré très souvent mais elle faisait confiance à Sandor. Il était plus que capable de reconnaître la voix de son propre frère. Et puis ce genre de propos, elle pouvait bien imaginer Gregor Clegane dire une telle chose. Ou Tywin Lannister ordonner une chose pareille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Milady ?" demanda Sandor dans un chuchotement.

"On va protéger la princesse Elia et leurs enfants, tu m'obéis et ce sans discuter Sandor. Si je te dis de fuir, tu le feras. Si je te dis de te cacher tu le feras. Je suis claire ?" demanda Alarra en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

"Oui Milady." acquiesça Sandor après un moment d'hésitation.

Alarra le sonda de ses yeux bleus-gris, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il ait vraiment compris, qu'il obéirait, elle n'était pas convaincue mais ils manquaient de temps, elle ignorait qui était avec la Montagne, mais ils cherchaient à tuer deux enfants ainsi que la princesse. Ils n'attendraient pas longtemps.

Elle hésita un instant, qui devait-elle sauver en premier, Clegane était dangereux mais la princesse Elia venait de Dorne, elle aurait peut-être une chance de se défendre contre Clegane ou moins de rester cacher avec son fils. La princesse Rhaenys ne l'aurait pas, elle avait trois ans à peine. 

La question était comment savoir où aller ? Alarra n'était jamais venu à Port-Réal auparavant et certes elle avait passé les dernières semaines à explorer les souterrains et les différents passages du Donjon Rouge mais elle n'avait pas pu explorer le Donjon Rouge lui même. Elle ne savait donc pas où se trouvait les chambres de la famille royale, en tout cas pas avec exactitude. Cependant elle était plus que capable de suivre les bruits, la Montagne était bruyant, ses pas se faisaient bien entendre tandis que ceux de son compagnon étaient plus discrets. Alarra n'était qu'une piètre chasseuse comparé à ses frères ou à sa sœur, mais elle avait quand même suivi des leçons.

Elle entendit des hurlements et hâta le pas, Sandor derrière elle ainsi que les deux direwolfs et le shadowcat. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui essayait de tirer la fillette de sous le lit, mais elle voyait clairement l'épée qu'il avait dans la main. Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire, c'était hors de question. Elle ne comptait pas pour autant le tuer dans le dos.

"Ecartez vous du lit. Vous ne toucherez pas cet enfant." elle cria, le faisant se tourner, il attaqua, malgré sa surprise, assoiffé de sang et ne voulant pas laisser de témoins.

Alarra n'était certes pas une aussi bonne cavalière que Brandon ou Lyanna, elle n'était pas aussi bonne chasseuse que Benjen. Elle n'était pas douée au niveau des joutes comme Ned, cependant elle était plus que capable de se battre, elle avait appris auprès de plusieurs professeurs, faisant qu'elle n'avait pas un style déterminé, la rendant plus dangereuse encore.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Alarra, je ne te ferai aucun mal." dit la femme aux cheveux noirs en s'agenouillant devant le lit. "Tu veux bien sortir, on doit aller aider ta maman et ton frère."

Doucement, très hésitante, Rhaenys se saisit de la main d'Alarra et sortit de sous le lit de son père. Son chat venant avec elle, regardant avec méfiance les animaux qui étaient non loin d'Alarra. 

"Voici Sandor, tu vas rester avec lui tandis que je vais chercher le reste de ta famille d'accord ?" demanda Alarra en se relevant. 

Elle regarda Sandor, qui acquiesça et s'approcha de la princesse qui lâcha la main d'Alarra pour prendre celle de l'adolescent de douze ans.

"Shadow et Tempête restez avec eux, retournez dans les tunnels, Sandor si je ne suis pas revenu dans trente minutes, va jusqu'aux chevaux et va trouver mon frère Ned." dit Alarra aux deux direwolfs avant de partir, le shadowcat avec elle.

En entendant les bruits sourds, ceux qui résonnaient lorsqu'on essayait de briser une porte. Il y avait eu un changement dans le son, un changement qui la poussa à se mettre à courir. La porte était brisée, ouverte, la princesse Elia et son fils étaient vulnérables et en danger. Où se trouvaient les soldats de la Garde Royale ? Ils n'avaient pas tous été au Trident, de ça elle était sûre, et elle n'avait entendu parler que de Ser Jaime dans la capitale... Où étaient les trois autres ? Pourquoi la famille du prince Rhaegar n'était-elle pas protégée ? Avec la mort du prince, ses deux enfants étaient plus importants que jamais pour le royaume, surtout pour les loyalistes Targaryens. Le prince n'avait-il pas voulu que sa famille soit bien protégée ? 

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment en haut de sa liste de priorité, elle se moquait un peu de savoir ça en réalité, elle était bien plus concernée par l'attaque en cours. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, de préférence loin de Port-Réal. Par les cris qui venaient de la pièce, des cris de femme, comme si quelqu'un luttait. Protestait. Contre qui ? Contre quoi ? 

Alarra n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien les risques que courraient une femme en temps de guerre particulièrement, mais même en temps de paix, il y avait des fous partout. Pourtant elle aurait pensé que les Lannister ne seraient pas assez stupides pour faire de Dorne un ennemi. 

En voyant la princesse Elia qui essayait de protéger son fils contre Gregor Clegane, le cœur d'Alarra rata un battement. L'aîné de Sandor était grand et dangereux, il avait déjà très mauvaise réputation et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'effrayait. Elle le détestait et méprisait pour ce qu'il avait fait à son petit-frère, pour ce qu'il avait fait depuis aussi, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était terrifiant. Néanmoins la jeune femme aux yeux bleu-gris avait pris une décision, celle de défendre la famille royale et elle comptait bien s'y tenir. Elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire tandis qu'un être pareil cherchait à violer qui que ce soit et tuer un bébé. C'était hors de question.

Serrant son épée, elle s'avança d'autant plus vers le monstre à visage humain, la chose honorable aurait été de l'appeler pour l'avertir, pour ne pas l'attaquer en traître. Ned aurait fait ça. Leur père aurait fait ça. Cependant Alarra n'avait jamais pensé être particulièrement honorable, elle respectait la parole donnée mais elle cherchait aussi et surtout à survivre et à protéger sa famille. Elle n'allait pas donner une chance à Gregor Clegane, surtout vu qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui ferait, ou en tout cas elle avait une très bonne idée sur la question. 

Elle n'avait aucune intention de devenir une de ses victimes et au contraire comptait bien lui donner une leçon sur les capacités des femmes, cependant elle restait prudente. Hors de question de sous-estimer l'homme, il était redoutable. Elle lui enfonça l'épée dans une faiblesse de l'armure, via l'aisselle. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et se retourna, Alarra se baissa mais ne put éviter entièrement le coup. Il avait été plus rapide qu'elle n'avait pensé et c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait reçu beaucoup de leçons et que Brandon n'y était jamais allé en douceur avec elle, qu'elle put rester debout. Et encore c'était juste. Il était fort pas de doute à ce sujet.

Fort et rapide.

Noté, le combat allait être plus difficile que prévu. Elle dut éviter un coup d'épée de la part de Gregor Clegane et répondit avec son propre coup, qu'il réussit à parer, elle serra les dents en sentant la force derrière son coup, si elle survivait à ce combat elle allait devoir remercier Brandon et Ser Roddrick Cassel pour lui avoir appris des mouvements afin de compenser son manque de force. Etant une femme, elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte que ses frères, que le reste des hommes, à part si elle suivait un traitement de folie mais ce n'était pas son désir. Elle n'avait pas voulu devenir une combattante émérite ou quoique ce soit du genre, simplement elle avait souhaité apprendre à se défendre. Prouver qu'elle était capable de le faire si elle le voulait, pouvoir défendre et protéger sa famille. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait nécessaire. Enfin pas dans une situation pareille, plus un cas d'attaque de sauvageon ou de bandits. C'était une possibilité réelle dans le Nord.

Alarra concentra toute son attention sur son adversaire, faisant confiance à Snowfire, son shadowcat, pour protéger la princesse Elia et le prince Aegon si nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre distraction, pas contre un adversaire pareil. 

Gregor Clegane était un adversaire dangereux et particulièrement fort, cela était vrai, cependant il était aussi un homme qui répondait à son instinct, à ses émotions, pas à la logique ou à la réflexion. Alarra était une intellectuelle, elle avait lu un grand nombre de livre sur les techniques de guerres et avait eu d'excellents professeurs sur les différentes techniques à utiliser au cours d'un combat. Elle n'avait été que peu exposer à un style de combat comme celui de la Montagne, mais c'était arrivé, Ser Rodrick avait tenu à lui montrer, disant qu'un grand nombre de sauvageon se battaient ainsi. Elle était donc préparée. Au moins un peu. 

Elle n'avait cependant jamais fait face à un homme aussi fort, aussi déterminer à la tuer. Mais malgré toute ses capacités, elle se sentait faiblir, elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement contrairement à lui qui semblait bien plus endurant. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner vis à vis de ça si elle survivait ce combat. Parce que si elle survivait, elle comptait bien apprendre à se débarrasser de manière plus efficace contre un tel individu. Pas la peine de prendre le risque.

Elle ne voyait qu'une possibilité pour mettre fin au combat et pour en sortir en gagnante et elle n'aimait pas du tout son idée. Pourtant elle n'avait guère le choix. C'était soit elle agissait avec son idée, mauvaise et dangereuse idée, soit elle allait se faire tuer au bout des dix prochaines minutes. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Réprimant une grimace, ne voulant pas donner une quelconque indication à son adversaire, elle ignorait s'il pourrait se rendre compte du piège qu'elle allait lui tendre et ne voulait pas prendre le risque. 

Elle laissa passer un coup de la Montagne, faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mortel, déviant légèrement le coup. L'épée ne perça pas le cœur mais elle ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se servir de son épaule gauche pendant un moment, si jamais. Cependant la douleur ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper la dague qui était dans sa botte, avant de la lever pour la planter dans la jugulaire de l'homme. Elle recula vivement, arrachant la dague au passage et laissant une longue éclaboussure sur le mur avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Mort. 

"Lady Stark, vous allez bien ?" demanda Elia Martell en s'approchant de la femme qui était toujours agenouillée au sol, elle avait rangé sa dague, son épée était toujours au sol et elle avait levé sa main droite pour tenir son épaule. Epaule qui saignait abondamment d'ailleurs.

"J'ai eu mieux. Et vous princesse ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous....." demanda Alarra, réprimant des gémissements de douleur et levant les yeux pour observer la princesse. Sa robe était déchirée, elle avait visiblement été giflée mais elle ne semblait pas trop blessée, ce qui était un soulagement. Le jeune prince pleurait dans son lit mais sinon il n'avait pas été approché par Clegane.

"Non, vous êtes arrivée à temps. Merci." rassura Elia, réprimant un frissonnement à la pensée de ce qui avait failli arriver, serrant son fils d'avantage contre elle. "Rhaenys." elle s'exclama, inquiète pour sa fille. 

"Elle va bien. Elle est avec quelqu'un de confiance, je suis allée vers elle avant vous, je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous défendre mieux qu'elle." répondit Alarra, s'appuyant sur son épée afin de se relever.

Elle avait vraiment mal et aimerait vraiment s'allonger quelque part, se laisser soigner et ne plus bouger. Mais ce n'était pas une option. Alarra était bien des choses, mais elle était têtue, comme le reste de sa famille, comme le reste du Nord, on ne survivait pas longtemps dans cette contrée dangereuse si on n'était pas prêt à tout pour survivre, surtout vu les hivers qu'il y avait eu depuis sa naissance. Elle avait du grandir avec plusieurs frères, et une petite sœur qui pouvait être pire qu'eux. Elle était donc têtue. Il était hors de question qu'elle meure ici, comme ça, elle devait savoir si Brandon était ou non en vie. Elle devait retrouver Lyanna.

"On doit partir avant que leurs renforts n'arrivent. Les Lannister semblent déterminer à vous éliminer, je suis presque sûre que je serai un dégât collatéral envisageable." dit Alarra, rangeant son épée dans le fourreau qui était à sa ceinture, s'appuyant sur le mur afin de rester debout. 

"Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Je sais ce que la famille de mon mari a fait à la votre." demanda Elia, ajustant sa prise sur Aegon, regardant avec méfiance la femme devant elle. C'était vrai qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour les protéger, et elle la croyait vis à vis de la sécurité de sa fille. Cependant elle avait aussi eu confiance envers les lions et les Lannister les avaient trahi. Elle refusait de prendre le moindre risque concernant ses enfants, elle manquait d'alliés c'était vrai, néanmoins elle restait prudente. 

"Je ne vous blâme pas pour les actions du roi, quand à votre mari.... je sais qu'il n'a pas enlevé ma sœur. Pas contre sa volonté en tout cas." soupira Alarra, un sentiment de colère et de compréhension montant en elle. Elle aimait sa sœur, profondément, Lyanna était sa petite sœur et elle ferait beaucoup pour elle. Avant toute cette histoire, elle aurait même dit qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'était pas furieuse envers elle, si elle comprenait un peu les raisons qui avaient poussé Lyanna à agir de la sorte, en tout cas les raisons auxquelles elle pensait.... Dans tous les cas elle aurait deux mots, ou beaucoup plus, à dire à sa sœur lorsqu'elle la trouverait. "J'ai trouvé une lettre laissée par Lyanna dans ma chambre, et j'ai aussi lu leur correspondance, ils s'écrivaient depuis le tournoi d'Harrenhall."

"Je sais." répondit Elia, voyant le visage désolé d'Alarra. "J'étais au courant de la situation, Rhaegar avait mon accord."

"Ecoutez Princesse, je comprends que vous avez des questions, vous n'avez pas non plus de raisons de me faire confiance, mais on ne peut vraiment pas rester. D'autres soldats vont arriver. Je dois savoir si Lyanna est à Port-Réal ?" pressa Alarra.

"Non, Rhaegar m'a dit qu'il l'avait laissé à la Tour de la Joie, à Dorne avec trois membres de la Garde Royale." répondit Elia. "Que comptez-vous faire de moi et de mes enfants ?"

"Avant de partir de la capitale, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose dans les donjons, et si vous le voulez, je serai heureuse de vous accompagner à Dorne. Ce sera plus sûr pour vous et ça me permettrait de voir ma sœur. Enfin si vous le voulez." dit Alarra, faisant pression sur sa blessure, elle avait attrapé un tissu pour le faire. D'orange il était vite devenu rouge sang. Elle avait besoin d'un bandage et de stabiliser son bras, l'épaule était douloureuse, surtout chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement mais elle n'avait pas l'option de le faire à présent. Le temps comptait.

"J'accepte votre aide." acquiesça Elia, allant vers le fond de la pièce pour attraper quelque chose. "Laissez moi au moins prendre ce sac, je l'avais préparé en cas d'urgence."

"Allons-y." décida Alarra, sortant de la pièce, Snowfire, la princesse Elia et le prince Aegon sur les talons.

"Pourquoi vous voulez-vous rendre aux donjons ?" demanda Elia.

"Je veux savoir s'il y a la moindre chance que Brandon s'y trouve et puis je souhaite libérer les gens du Nord. Je ne suis pas sûre que les Lannister le feront, ou s'il y aura plus de mort." expliqua Alarra.

"Maman." le cri de Rhaenys, et le fait que la fillette s'était jetée dans les jambes de sa mère, stoppa Elia avant qu'elle ne puisse poser d'autres questions. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça comme réponse.

"Milady, vous êtes blessée." cria Sandor en s'approchant d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

"Ce n'est rien de grave." assura Alarra, mentant pour le coup, mais pas la peine de l'inquiéter d'avantage. "Allons voir si mon imbécile de frère a survécu." 


	2. Cachots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowfire est le shadowcat d'Alarra tandis que Shadow est son direwolf.  
> Tempête est celui de Brandon.

En proposant d'escorter la princesse Elia et ses enfants à Dorne, Alarra avait su que ses actions auraient des conséquences vis à vis de la rébellion que Ned menait avec ce fichu Robert Baratheon et Jon Arryn. Elle savait très bien que le camp des 'rebelles' pourrait la considérer comme une traîtresse, comme une loyaliste aux Targaryens.

Néanmoins elle savait que les siens comprendraient, que le Nord accepterait sa décision d'intervenir dans le meurtre d'une femme et de ses enfants, mais le reste de Westeros... Elle n'était pas sûre. Cependant elle s'en moquait presque. Elle n'était pas aussi portée sur l'honneur que son frère Ned, mais ça avait quand même de l'importance pour elle, son père avait été un homme honorable, quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas autant été que Ned l'avait cru.

Son père ne serait jamais resté sans rien faire tandis qu'une femme innocente et ses enfants allaient se faire tuer. Il n'avait pas été un ange, et il avait été capable de se salir les mains, cependant elle était sûre de ça. Il comprendrait. 

Elle avait adoré son père, il n'avait pas été parfait. Ses rêves concernant les Marcheurs Blancs et la mort de leur mère, l'avait rendu vulnérable aux machinations de ce fichu mestre. Il avait commencé à être déterminer à lier le Nord et le Sud, quelque en soit le prix... Néanmoins il avait été un bon père, strict et dur, mais aimant, quoique ça avait été moins visible après la mort de Mère. 

Alarra avait eu une place spéciale dans le cœur de Rickard Stark, elle n'était pas sa favorite, mais elle ressemblait à Lyarra Stark, elle avait aussi l'esprit de sa mère que son père avait permis qu'elle affute. Son comportement, plus ou moins exemplaire, surtout comparé à Lyanna, avait bien aidé, elle le savait. Il y avait après tout une raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas fiancée alors qu'elle était l'aînée entre Lyanna et elle. 

Rickard Stark avait espéré qu'un fiancé calme les ... humeurs de Lyanna, ce qui avait clairement été un échec. D'un tempérament plus calme, et capable de trouver des défauts aux prétendants que son père lui proposait, tout en restant raisonnable, Alarra avait pu éviter cela. Devant parfois être imaginative lorsqu'elle ne pouvait donner la véritable raison. Il s'était rendu à ses arguments néanmoins, même si elle était sûre que c'était aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas la donner à un homme pour le moment.

Avant tout ça, il lui avait parlé d'un prétendant qu'elle avait accepté... Néanmoins sa soeur avait 'disparu' avant que les fiançailles ne puissent être annoncées, et puis ça avait été la mort de son père, et la guerre. A présent l'homme était mort. Un homme qu'elle aurait été heureuse d'accepter, avec qui elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse... Qui acceptait son caractère distant et froid, qui respectait son intelligence...

Fermant les yeux un moment, elle se reconcentra sur la situation, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à son chagrin. Loin de là même.

Son père avait été un homme honorable donc, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Pas si ça concernait sa famille. Si la situation s'y prêtait, alors il se serait sali les mains. Il avait bien dit qu'à la guerre il n'y avait nul honneur.

Elle avait attaqué Gregor Clegane alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais c'était parce qu'elle ne poussait pas l'honneur jusque là. Elle préférait vivre de manière déshonorable plutôt que mourir honorablement en laissant sa famille derrière. Sans protection, et en danger. 

Quand à sa décision d'aider deux princesses et un enfant, et bien elle était certaine que les Seigneurs du Nord comprendraient sa décision, ils ne seraient jamais d'accord pour l'assassinat de femme et d'enfant. Elle en était sûre. Ils voulaient venger leurs fils morts, leur seigneur et Brandon, cependant il y avait des limites. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait sauver Aerys. Et pour les autres .... Si l'honneur de Jon Arryn et des hommes du Val était égal à leur réputation, alors ils ne pourraient que dire qu'elle avait eu raison.

Honnêtement Alarra s'en moquait totalement, l'opinion de Robert Baratheon lui était égale. Elle le haïssait, encore plus que le roi Aerys, et l'homme était fou, il avait au moins cette excuse. Rendu fou à cause de sa famille, de leurs traditions, plus du poids de la couronne et de ce qu'il avait traversé à Sombreval. C'était une excuse faible certes, mais c'était quand même une excuse. Robert Baratheon était un porc stupide. Point final.

Donc non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les princesses Elia et Rhaenys ainsi que le prince Aegon ainsi à Port-Real. Surtout avec les Lannister désireux de les voir mort. Même s'il y avait des chances qu'ils soient plus un poids qu'autre chose. Après tout la princesse Rhaenys n'avait pas quatre ans et le prince Aegon venait à peine d'avoir un an, sans compter que la princesse Elia avait la réputation d'être fragile de santé. Certes la princesse venait de Dorne, et Alarra avait beaucoup entendu parler de cette région des Sept Couronnes, non seulement des rumeurs mais aussi par son frère Ned qui avait eu le coup de foudre pour Ashara Dayne. Il lui avait donc beaucoup parlé de cette femme et de son pays natal, il s'était même renseigné au sujet de Dorne afin de mieux la comprendre. Quoiqu'à présent c'était fini, il avait du épouser Catelyn Tully...

Alarra savait donc que les femmes de Dorne, comme dans le Nord, selon les familles, avaient la possibilité d'apprendre à se battre. Néanmoins avoir la possibilité ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle l'avait fait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, contrairement à sa sœur Lyanna, Alarra comprenait l'intérêt d'être une Lady et si elle avait insisté pour obtenir des leçons afin de savoir se battre, elle ne méprisait pas les femmes qui ne l'avaient pas fait.

Elle n'avait choisi de le faire que pour trois raisons, d'abord pour pouvoir réellement avoir des discussions avec ses frères qui parlaient souvent de cela, elle avait voulu les comprendre. Ensuite pour Lyanna, qui avait toujours été fasciné, Alarra avait espéré lui offrir non seulement une chance d'apprendre mais aussi un modèle afin qu'elle devienne une Lady tout en apprenant à se battre.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, elle avait sous-estimé la force du sang de loup qui résidait en sa petite sœur. Où ils ne seraient pas dans ce guêpier. Enfin le sang du loup, et la stupidité de son frère et de sa sœur. Parce qu'elle blâmait presque autant Brandon que Lyanna. Et bien sûr le prince Rhaegar. Heureusement qu'il était mort lui, ou elle l'aurait tué elle même. Probablement de manière plus douloureuse qu'un coup de marteau de guerre, dans la poitrine en plus.

La dernière raison, ... elle se souvenait d'une attaque de sauvageon alors qu'elle voyageait avec son père qui souhaitait rencontre plusieurs des vassaux des Stark. Elle avait été la seule de la famille à venir, ça avait été avant la mort de sa mère, et elle avait adoré les moments passés seule avec son père. Un père qu'elle n'avait pas à partager avec ses frères ou sa petite sœur, ou encore sa mère, ou les responsabilités qui le forçaient à passer autant de temps dans son _solar_. Ça avait été génial, jusqu'à ce que l'attaque ait commencé. Un sauvageon avait tenté de l'enlever, afin de faire d'elle sa femme, cela alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu dix ans... 

Elle se souvenait du froid du métal sous sa gorge. De la prise qu'il avait eu sur son bras droit. De la peur dans le regard de son père. Cet homme si fort, sans peur avait été terrifié pour elle ....

Si un shadowcat n'avait pas été proche, elle aurait sans aucun doute été enlevé. Son père était un redoutable guerrier, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser partir vivant le sauvageon vu qu'elle avait été sa captive, une otage. Au moindre geste de la part de Rickard Stark, ou des gardes qui les avaient accompagné, elle aurait été tué, de ça elle était sûre. Les gardes n'avaient pu rien faire avec elle comme otage et eux tous au même endroit. Ils n'avaient pas pu partir pour attaquer dans le dos du sauvageon, ça avait été impossible.

Heureusement une femelle shadowcat s'était sentie menacée par la présence d'humain aussi proche de son antre, et elle l'avait tué. Mourant au passage, mais elle avait aussi sauvé la vie d'Alarra. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu Snowfire, le petit de la shadowcat. Le pauvre animal n'avait eu que quelques jours à l'époque, expliquant sans aucun doute la réaction de sa mère, Rickard avait volontiers acquiescer à la demande de son aînée, voulant qu'elle ait une protection supplémentaire. 

Bien sûr Alarra avait été soulagé d'avoir Snowfire, elle s'était sentie plus en sécurité avec le dangereux shadowcat, cela même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un chaton, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Elle avait éprouvé le besoin d'apprendre à se battre afin de ne plus jamais être dans une telle situation. Sa peur était une des raisons qu'elle paraissait aussi froide, ses parents lui avaient appris à la dissimuler, cela dès son retour à Winterfell. Elle avait bien appris cette leçon et était depuis connue comme la Louve Froide. Cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Si seulement Lyanna et le prince avaient pu réfléchir avant d'agir...

A quoi sa sœur avait-elle pensé à la fin ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

* * *

"Vous comptez prendre ce passage pour vous rendre aux donjons ?" demanda Elia qui avait suivi la femme aux yeux bleus-gris tandis que son compagnon au visage en parti brûlé fermait la marche. Elle tenait son fils dans ses bras d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait celle de sa fille. Elle avait besoin de les sentir proches d'elle après ce qui avait failli arriver....

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Alarra Stark avait choisi de les aider, ses enfants et elle. Au point de se faire blesser, de proposer d'assurer leur sécurité jusqu'à Dorne... Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elia n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à l'aînée des femmes Stark. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, à Harrenhall lors de ce fichu tournoi... Elle avait été un peu intrigué par cette femme qui ne semblait jamais sourire et pourtant qui avait clairement l'amour plein et entier de sa famille, ainsi que le respect des autres familles du Nord. Elle était si peu expressive, elle était aussi la seule à ne pas réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre à la musique de Rhaegar. Toutes les femmes, et même bien des hommes, de l'assistance avaient eu des larmes dans les yeux, voire même sur les joues, ou en tout cas une marque d'émotion, d'admiration. Mais pas elle. Elle avait regardé Rhaegar avec ... ennui. Oui c'était l'expression qu'Elia avait vu. 

Cela l'avait rendu curieuse et un peu amusée, mais sans plus. Et puis elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait particulièrement l'occasion de la rencontrer à nouveau. Les Stark quittaient rarement le Nord, surtout les femmes, alors pourquoi aurait-elle eu l'occasion de la revoir ? Elle était certainement la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'était attendue lorsque la prise de Gregor Clegane s'était desserrée. Elle les avait sauvé, elle et ses enfants. Et Elia ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Et surtout pourquoi pensait-elle que Brandon Stark vivait encore ? 

Cependant bien que la princesse ne pensait pas que c'était en effet le cas, elle comprenait très bien qu'ils ne quitteraient pas Port-Real tant qu'Alarra Stark n'aurait pas vérifié par elle-même de la mort de son frère, ou en tout cas de son absence dans les cachots. De plus, elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante de son aide, du fait qu'elle avait sauvé Rhaenys et Aegon, alors si elle pouvait faire quoique ce soit pour aider cette jeune femme, elle était plus qu'heureuse de le faire. Particulièrement si ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient quitter Port-Réal plus rapidement. Elia n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de cette femme et de son étrange compagnon, sans compter leurs animaux, pour assurer sa protection à elle ainsi qu'à sa famille.

* * *

"En effet." confirma Alarra en continuant à avancer, réprimant aussi au passage un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait choisi le seul moyen visible à ses yeux, pour vaincre Gregor Clegane mais les résultats faisaient quand même un mal de chien, elle avait besoin de soins, elle le savait très bien, elle s'était contentée de bander sa blessure, voulant surtout bloquer un peu le saignement mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps. Elle devrait faire attention à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas, parce que ça pouvait être mortel. Elle refusait catégoriquement de survivre un tel combat pour mourir bêtement quelques jours plus tard. 

Surtout vu qu'elle pouvait agir pour limiter les risques d'infection, c'était des gestes simples, et elle comptait bien les faire. Dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette horrible ville. Elle avait été forcé d'y vivre depuis plusieurs semaines afin de s'habituer au réseau de passage secrets, et c'était plusieurs semaines de trop à son goût. Elle n'aimait pas la capitale, préférant le Nord et de loin à l'atmosphère malodorante et nocive de Port Réal. Même sans la menace de la guerre, elle était certaine de ne jamais aimer la capitale de Westeros. Comment pouvait-on aimer une cité qui puait autant d'ailleurs ? 

"Il y a un autre chemin, plus rapide. C'est par là." informa Elia en pointant un autre passage. 

Alarra s'arrêta pour regarder la princesse, elle hésitait un peu, elle avait un plan et là ça voulait dire déroger de ce plan. Un plan basé sur les dernières semaines passées à explorer les tunnels du Donjon Rouge, doublé avec les textes rédigés par Cregan Stark, qui avait été forcé de vivre un temps à Port-Réal lors de la Danse des Dragons. Il avait tracé plusieurs cartes de la capitale, plus des textes concernant cette dernière, des documents qu'elle avait étudié avec soin, vu qu'il les avait laissé dans la Bibliothèque de Winterfell. Était-ce une bonne idée ? 

"Je vous suis." céda Alarra après un moment de réflexion. 

Elle n'était toujours pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée, mais la princesse Elia n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Sans compter qu'elle vivait depuis un moment dans la capitale, il y avait donc une chance qu'elle connaissait mieux les passages qu'elle. Après tout Alarra n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, rien comparé à la princesse. De plus elle avait horriblement mal à l'épaule, et n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet horrible endroit. Elle n'avait déjà pas eu envie de venir voir la capitale en temps de paix, alors là.... 

Finalement les deux femmes, Sandor, le shadowcat et les deux direwolf arrivèrent à destination. A savoir les cellules des prisonniers, le plus souvent même des criminels. Tempête fit, finalement, ce qu'Alarra espérait depuis des jours. A savoir il partit en avant, comme s'il sentait l'odeur ou la présence, elle n'en savait rien concernant les sens des direwolf, de Brandon. Elle n'était pas folle, son frère aîné était peut-être encore en vie. 

"Qu'est ce que..."

"Bordel..."

"C'est quoi ..."

"Lady Alarra." murmura une voix. Ce murmure réussissant à attirer l'attention de tous les prisonniers, qui jusque là avaient été plus interloqués par le direwolf qui l'avait précédé. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler et retint une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Ser Martyn Ryswell. Elle avait certes pensé que son frère vivait encore, mais elle ne s'était pas laissée espérer que la même chose pourrait être dite des compagnons de Brandon. Elle les pensait tous morts.

"Martyn..." souffla Alarra, sincèrement choquée de les voir. "Je vous ai connu avec meilleure mine Ser."

Le second fils de la maison Ryswell ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire en entendant cette réplique de la part de la première fille Stark. Ils se connaissaient bien, Martyn et Mark Ryswell avaient été envoyé à Winterfell pour être élevé par Rickard Stark. Bien sûr il y avait eu l'espoir de fiançailles entre eux et les filles Stark, mais ça n'avait rien donné, quoiqu'une forte amitié existait entre eux depuis. 

Alarra avait été dévasté à l'idée d'avoir perdu son père et son frère, mais en sachant que Martyn avait été un des compagnons de Brandon, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait perdu un frère de plus. Son cœur avait alors saigné, surtout vu que contrairement à Brandon, elle avait été certaine que Martyn était mort. Lui ainsi que tout les autres.

Quoique choquée, elle ne restait pas pourtant inactive, aidée par Sandor, ils avaient attrapé les clés des cellule, à la taille du garde dont Sandor s'était chargé sans trop de difficulté. Le jeune homme était certes jeune, il avait douze ans, presque treize ans après tout, mais il était très grand pour son âge. C'était de famille, vu la taille de son frère Gregor qui avait dix-huit ans.

Alarra ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir tué l'homme, et elle savait que Sandor était soulagé de la mort du monstre qui lui servait de frère. Il lui avait après tout brûlé le visage, le défigurant, quelques années auparavant. Sans compter que Gregor avait probablement tué leur père.

Ce qu'elle regrettait en revanche, c'était le fait qu'elle avait conduit Sandor dans une situation dangereuse, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite avant même de quitter Winterfell. 

Tour à tour, ils ouvrirent donc les cellules remplis d'homme du Nord et de l'héritier du Val, Elbert Arryn. Ils n'étaient pas en grande forme, ils avaient clairement connu des temps difficile, mais ils étaient vivants. Elle était tellement soulagée, particulièrement lorsqu'elle vit Brandon sortir de sa propre cellule. Son frère était là. Il avait un air horrible sur le visage, sa blessure à la gorge avait l'air très inquiétante, mais il était vivant. 

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Alarra laissa tomber un peu son masque distant et froid, pour se précipiter dans les bras de son frère. Il était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait serré contre lui, plus mal odorant aussi, mais il était là. Vivant. Il la serra en retour, son soulagement clair, néanmoins il appuya malencontreusement sur sa blessure à l'épaule. Brandon la lâcha dès qu'elle émit un bruit de douleur, l'aîné était particulièrement protecteur de ses sœurs. Une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient dans ce bordel d'ailleurs. 

"Alarra t'es blessée." il s'exclama d'une voix rauque, presqu'un chuchotement, un peu paniqué à la vue du bandage rouge qu'elle avait à l'épaule et de la trace de sang qu'il avait sur son haut à présent. 

"Vraiment, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte." riposta Alarra, la prise de son frère puis son mouvement brusque n'avaient vraiment pas arrangé sa blessure. "On me soignera plus tard, la cité est attaquée par les Lannister et mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder vu qu'ils ont prévu de tuer les princesses Elia et Rhaenys avec le prince Aegon."

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus-gris avait reculé d'un pas, prête à défendre les trois sous sa protection si ça devenait nécessaire. Après tout ces gens venaient de souffrir pendant plusieurs mois dû à la folie du roi et la stupidité du prince, elle avait beau leur faire confiance en théorie, elle n'était pas stupide ou inconsciente. Son regard était aussi attiré par la marque sur la nuque de son frère, il avait manqué de mourir c'était clair, la blessure n'était pas jolie à regarder et aucun doute que la cicatrice ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. Vu sa voix, ça avait déjà laissé des traces, bien plus que physique. C'était une preuve qu'il avait manqué de mourir, qu'elle avait failli perdre son frère... 

"Alors nous devons quitter Port-Réal au plus vite." déclara Elbert Arryn, l'héritier du Val d'Arryn. 

Alarra observa l'homme un moment avant d'acquiescer, il était sincère et vu les expressions des autres, ils étaient du même avis. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, soulagée, avant se mettre en mouvement. S'ils voulaient sortir de la cité vivants, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Comme pour appuyer ses dires des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, ou plutôt dans les escaliers principaux. 

"Nous devons tuer les prisonniers." proclama une voix. "Ordre de Lord Tywin. Ne perdons pas de temps."


End file.
